White-Eyed Steve
by ATRpie
Summary: When Steve unknowingly gets white dye on his eyes due to a minor crafting table accident and takes a visit to a village, what will the villagers and mobs do upon the sight of a white-eyed Steve, or in their perspective, 'Herobrine.'
1. The accident

**My first fanfiction story I've written for this website, so please go easy on me if you spot any mistakes. **

**When Steve unknowingly gets white dye on his eyes due to a minor crafting table accident and takes a visit to a village, what will the villagers and mobs do upon the sight of a white-eyed Steve, or in their perspective, 'Herobrine.'**

"Hmmmmm." A long questionable hum came from a certain miner, as he looked down at an object placed before him. The miner wore his usual attire, cyan shirt and indigo pants, with the exception of small, tattered holes throughout his clothing. His chin rested on his hand in deep thought.

"Darn it Steve! Think!" Great. Now he was talking to himself. In instinct, he looked around swiftly in the interiors of his small cobblestone house to see if anyone else was watching him. No one. Good. He let out of a sigh of relief mixed with embarrassment.

"Uggghhhhh!" Steve grunted, as he face palmed himself in deep frustration. The object in front of him had been puzzling him, and possibly taunting him for the past hour. Steve took a deep breathe, and stared intensely at the cursed object.

It was a bone. A simple, ordinary bone from a fallen skeleton, which was on top of his crafting table. The bone had been perplexing him for 2 hours already, and precious daylight was wasting. Steve wanted some white dye to paint his diamond armor and a squid to make it look like a ghast to scare the villagers from soliciting his house. Apparently, he heard that the substance comes from a bone, which didn't seem to want to turn into his desired white dye.

After an extremely painful and annoying run-in from a skeleton who've only been trying to aim into his nether regions, he had finally succeeded to obtain one. Steve grimaced upon the thought when he remembered the arrow tearing into his flesh on his behind. '_Thank Notch it wasn't at the front. I_ _could've been doing other productive things like gathering more coal from the cave with never-ending coal veins, or even better, get revenge on that one pig that had killed me 2 times.'_

"Y U NO WORK?!" Steve shouted to the bone, and held a stiff stance as if he was waiting for it to respond. However, the bone didn't do anything, and he slammed his blocky hand next to the bone as if to startle it. It lightly bounced from the impact, but nothing else happened.

"Hahahaha!" Laughter was heard and Steve glanced to the source, which was an open window. There was a villager snickering outside, and it was now he finally realized he was talking and trying to scare an inanimate object. His anger shifted to the villager and then he approached the window while unsheathing his diamond sword. The villager seemed to back up at the sight of the diamond sword in caution. _'Good,' _Steve thought, and an idea came to his head. He tapped the tip of his glowing sword to an unlit torch on the floor, which immediately caught fire, indicating it had a smite enchantment on it. Then Steve pointed his sword to the villager's direction, who let out a fearful expression. Steve opened his door and yelled out, "Next time I see you here, your house will be the next thing my sword will touch!" Then the frightened villager turned and ran away back to the nearby village.

Steve sheathed his sword back and walked back to his crafting table. Those villagers liked to visit him and tease him, which annoyed him greatly. There were nights he rarely got sleep due to the hammering of snowballs and dead bushes from them. It was fun to scare them off._ 'If only I could create some white dye to have a squid disguised as a ghast to scare them off.' _His previous ideas didn't work and some inner instinct told him that his next idea will epically fail.

He dragged his blocky hand along the 9x9 grid of the crafting table. Some guide he read on a wiki told him to right click onto the crafting table, which opens up a light grey box with the grid, where he can place the bone, and then a bone meal will pop up in the dark grey adjacent to the grid. Then to do the same with the bone meal and it will turn to white dye. _'Sounds easy enough.'_

There was no grey box popping up from anywhere. Steve grasped the bone and placed it onto the other squares in the grid of the crafting table, but nothing happened. First of all, Steve had no idea what a right click was, and second, he never recalls seeing any grey box of options 'magically' popping up in his vision. Either there was something seriously wrong with the person who written the wiki, or it was some fake wiki.

His hand dug into his vast pocket of stuff he carried and took out an iron pickaxe. "That's it," Steve sneered, and then he slammed his pickaxe repeatedly onto the bone, due to his breaking point of extreme frustration on trying to create white dye. The bone broke into a handful of broken pieces, and eventually to a white powdery substance. After coming back to his senses, he stared at the powder scattered on the crafting table.

"NOOOOO!" Steve wailed. He had just shattered the last bone he painfully worked so hard for, and spent a ridiculous amount of time on. Now he had a broken bone he can't use, and kicked the table hard with his grey boot.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Probably a bit too hard. Steve let out a girly shriek as pain shot up from his foot. He had stubbed his toe from the inside, and he gripped his foot hopping around his house on one leg. The pain pulsed again and again. This was getting out of hand

_Trip_

Suddenly Steve felt his bouncing leg hit something fleshy, and his vision blurred upwards diagonally. He felt his body falling through the air, and saw the pink blur of a pig. This time he couldn't catch the derpy expression from the pupils, or strangely, any at all in fact. He faced forward to catch his fall, but the last thing Steve saw was a whitish color rushing up becoming bigger each falling second.

_Thud_

A dull pain flashed, and his world turned black.

….

All he felt was a throbbing pain on his forehead. Steve moaned as he tried to remember what just happened. White dye, villager, pink pig. Wait, pink pig. Then he regained his movements and snapped up his head.

"That pig will pay," Steve muttered, too groggy to yell. That pig had done it 3 times now, the same one that had killed him 2 times in the past. Next time, he sees it, it will be his next meal. In reflex, he flinched from a sudden pain in his head. He had a pulsing headache from the impact of the object he slammed into. _'What did I crash into?' _Steve wondered and focused on the object in front of him. _'That's strange…' _His sight had a tint of white, and everything looked like as if he was staring from within a cloud.

"Great, now my head is damaged to the point I can't see correctly," Steve groaned sarcastically and studied the object. It was brown with a 9x9 grid on top…..

"My crafting table!" Steve realized. His face had landed smack on top of the crafting table, and his mind promptly remembered the white dye. He searched for a bone, but only saw bunch of white powder scattered around the crafting table. "Now I remember, I broke it." Steve face palmed himself again.

He looked outside through the window. The sun had just risen above the horizon, and the bodies of burning skeletons and zombies ran across the grasslands, cursing out to the sunlight, and disappeared within seconds.

"Morning? There goes my chance of gathering bones….." Steve sighed. Not only was he annoyed that he had been knocked out for a whole entire night, but the fact he left his door open that let the pig in. Steve rushed to the door and saw it was closed. _'I don't remember closing it,' _Steve pondered upon the thought. He was knocked out, so it would have been the perfect opportunity for the mobs to easily end his life, like that pig… Maybe it was a villager, or some other mob, or…. Or…. _'him.'_

Steve let out a nervous chuckle. "Nah, of course not Steve, you probably just closed it yourself without knowing. Think happy thoughts," he talked to himself. Every time 'he' appears within his thoughts, gruesome images popped up in his head of what that demon possibly does to torture there victims, like, smashing anvils atop their heads, unleashing waves of the horrid mobs that painfully brings their death, ripping them limb from limb, or- no stop! Steve changed the subject within his head.

"I guess the only other way is to trade for bones from those annoying villagers," Steve opened up his chest and grabbed 10 emeralds. He never found one in his mine runs, and it made him wonder how the villagers even possess a large amount of the rare ore, let alone even have one. Steve only acquired the emeralds from trade. Something told him, that the villagers were ripping him off with the overpriced ore. They even asked him to harvest their crops, organize the library, and other countless tasks, usually for one emerald after an entire day of slaving.

After gathering his usual items, Steve closed the chest and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. Then he started to walk off down the vast grassland surrounded by birch trees, the direction towards the village. He occasionally looked around for any hostile mobs, keeping a fast paced stroll.

A herd of cows was seen grazing on the grasslands. Steve pondered whether or not to gather beef from them. Killing animals was something he had always disliked, but it was for survival. _'Nah, I won't do it, I have plenty of food,' _Steve smiled and decided to pet the peaceful mob. Then he walked up a cow and gently dragged his hand in a slow motion across its back, massaging it. 'Moo!" The cow happily sounded from the feeling and turned its gaze to the one who petted him. Steve liked receiving happy responses from the peaceful mobs, and waited for the response of this one.

"MOOOOOOOOMOOOOMOOOMOMOMO!" The cow suddenly thrashed out of his hand and loudly alerted other cows in fear upon the sight of Steve. It back up wide-eyed from Steve, and ran off far away with the rest of the herd as if they were about to be slaughtered.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't going to hurt you!" Steve called out to the cows. It was no use, and they couldn't understand his language anyway. Steve cocked his head in confusion at what could have caused the cows to run off. His sword wasn't out and he never had harmed the cow in anyway. In fact it seemed elated when Steve petted it, but suddenly ran off in fear.

"Never mind," Steve muttered and headed off to the village. He saw a few spiders along the way, but there was nothing to worry about since they weren't hostile outside during day. As long as they're not provoked, they will just mind their own business. However, they all seemed to stare intently at Steve as he walked on. Steve began to feel uneasy with the eyes of the same mobs that viciously tears at him during night all looking at him, so he picked up the pace from the hordes of the spiders. He looked back to see if they were following him. _'Good, Thank Notc-'_

His train of thought stopped as he felt his body run into something, and then he fell backwards. "Ow! Notch darn it," Steve cursed, and then he looked up to studied the thing he crashed into. _'Fleshy, and green, wait. 'Green?' _Steve gasped in horror when he realized that he had run into a creeper, which started to walk towards him.

In instinct, Steve squeezed his eyes shut and shielded his body as much as he could to conceal weak spots in the explosion. There's no time to run. "Ssssss!" Its trademark hiss sound was heard, and Steve curled up even tighter. _'There goes all my hard work for that bone dye.'_ It would be a fatal explosion from this range. It's going to blow up. "SSSsss!" There goes its hiss- wait, didn't it hiss already? Creepers usually let out one hiss before the explosion that follows after.

Steve dared to open his eyes to the dangerous mob before him. "Wha?" Steve stumbled back in surprise. The creeper wasn't in its white expanding state, or exploding at this very moment. In fact it was just standing there , looking at him, just like the spiders.

Steve stood up and slowly backed up. Spiders weren't hostile during daytime, but he knew creepers are always hostile and trying to blow up any human they see. Why was it just standing there? The creeper trotted up to him, and Steve instinctively backed up. _'Please don't come near me.' _But the creeper outbeated him and stood to the side of him. It gazed up to him, but it didn't look angry; more like the expression of a tamed dog.

"Uuuuuhhh," Steve was absolutely confused now. _'I'm going insane.'_ Steve wasn't sure if it was his mushroom stew the day before, or the damage from the crafting table, but first, his door was closed even though he doesn't remember closing it, having a slight overlay of white in his vision, cows running away from him, spiders staring at him, and now here was a creeper, right next to him not blowing up, and giving a… an…..adorable expression. _'I must be dreaming,' _Steve thought.

The creeper now had been giving that same forbidden expression for about 10 seconds now. Normally about now, Steve would be respawning back in his house cursing himself for losing all his items, but Steve was still alive. Standing next to a creeper. The explosive mob's mouth wasn't in its usual, forever depressed shaped, but more like an upside version as if it was happy to see him. It disturbed, and relieved Steve at the same time. It didn't show any signs of blowing up or hostility. Rather, it seemed to give off some message as if it wanted something;

Then Steve did the unthinkable.

He shakily, but gently rubbed the top of the Creeper's head as if he was petting him. It was an awkward petting motion, but this was a creeper Steve decided to stupidly pet.

"Sssss! SSSSSS!" Hissing sounds happily came from the creeper as if it enjoyed Steve petting it. Steve let out an awkward nervous smile upon its excitement, and loosened his petting. _'A cow would normally enjoy this, but it didn't today. Now the bane of our existence as humans is the one enjoying this?' _After a minute of petting, the creeper nuzzled itself onto Steve's chest as if it was giving him a hug. Then it backed up, giving a bow, hissing, as if saying, _'Thank you very much!' _and then happily trotted back within the trees of the forest.

Steve just stood there confused out of his mind, _'I. Petted. A. Creeper,' _Steve repeated this statement over and over in his head, and his smiled widened. _'I did what many couldn't or even tried to do. I petted a Creeper, and it didn't blow up. And it actually nuzzled with me as if was a tamed wolf.' _Steve chuckled, happy with this rare feat and the fact he was still alive.

"I better hurry up to the village before I get hugged by a zombie," Steve reminded himself, and then he sprinted down the grassland. About a few seconds of sprinting later, a gravel road came up the horizon, signaling that the village was close by. "Yes, finally there," Steve smiled. Now he could finally get the bones for his bone meal. _'Might as well receive some other useful items like food, or trade for some ender pearls so he can travel faster.' _

Various houses of wood and cobblestone, and crops kept within the walls of wood appeared. Steve felt his foot crunch the ground of gravel underneath. He stood at the top of the hill at where the gravel road starts. The village was only a few blocks away, and he'll be even closer to gather some resources from the villagers. The villagers all stood around socializing and talking with each other, probably bad mouthing Steve behind his back, but he didn't care.

Steve gracefully jumped down the blocks of the hilly descent, avoiding any fall damage, and rolled as his landing. _'Parkouring is so awesome.' _Jumping far block to block was something he loved to do, and just visiting this village's uneven terrain provided the perfect area to practice it.

A villager in a brown cloak quietly stood next to his house secluded observing the activity within. _'A farmer. He should have food.' _So Steve casually walked up to the villager and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you trade for food?" Steve asked politely.

"Yes, I do. I sell 5 pieces of wheat for… only…. 30…emeralds…." His voice began to trail off as the villager turned around to face Steve, as if he forgot how to speak.

"Um," Steve looked at the villager worriedly as the villagers eyes began to widen and his facial expression began to contort into one of horror. "Is there something wrong?" Steve asked.

The villager opened his mouth, but only unrecognizable sounds came out. "Itititiitissssss Huuuuiiiiiiuuuummmm," the villager began to spew out random sounds as if he was trying to scream.

"Are you OK?" Steve asked, squinting his eyes in concern.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! PLEASE! DON'T BE MAD!" The villager yelled in absolute terror, and, with the speed of an ocelot, he seemed gained the ability to jump 5 blocks at a time, parkouring up and over the hills, finishing his getaway with a backflip, all learned from fear. Steve stared in confusion for about the 10th time today still processing everything that had just happened.

"Oh Notch, not again," Steve sighed. First the cow, and now some crazy villager. With a spin on his heels, Steve began to head to the innermost part of the village down the gravel road.

**So what do you think? It's my first Fanfic I've ever written for this site, and it turned out to be a Minecraft one. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and constructive criticism to improve my writing are greatly appreciated. Should I do a second chapter? If so, the next chapter will contain the reactions of the villagers within the village. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Poor villagers

**Seeing that I got a few reviews that people wanted me to continue, I decided to add a second chapter to the story. These fast than usual updates are only temporarily, since I'm on spring break. So here it is!**

"Man, what's with that farmer villager?" Steve shook his head side to side still confused by everything that has been happening. He was also a bit envious on how that villager could jump that far and the way he performed a backflip so flawlessly. "That's just sad. Even I don't know how to do a perfect backflip, and I'm a superior being compared to those stupid villagers."

As Steve walked past a few wood houses, he spotted a small group of four farm villagers wandering around the house where the farmer was just next to.

"I thought villager number 7 was here," one said to another.

"Wait. I thought his name was villager number 5, because plus 2 does equal 5 right?" the other replied.

"No it equals fish, and can't we just call him by his real name, Bob? Our village is not one of_ those_ types of villages," another said, emphasizing the 'those'.

"Wait. Isn't Bob the name of this one revolutionary guy trying to change the commenting system on Youtu-"

"Hey you!" Steve called out to them mid-sentence, about 10 blocks away, and started to run up to them. "I know where Bob is! He went over that hill right there!"

"Huh? That voice doesn't sound like a villager," one said. They all turned to the source of the voice calling to them, and saw Steve running up to them.

"Yeah, I'm not a villager. I know where your friend went," Steve explained as he halted to a stop in front of them. His blocky hand pointed over the hills to the direction Bob ran off. "He parkoured over that hill, because he looked scared or something. Um, are you listening?"

The four villagers simply just stood there, but their eye pupils shrank smaller than a silverfish hair. The rising of their chest also stopped, indicating that their breathing paused. Every single movement had stopped, and they were frozen like statues.

"Are you serious?" Steve waved his hand in front of their faces, and they gave no response. So he tapped a villager on his shoulder. The villager swayed side to side in the same exact position, and then knocked down the others in a domino fashion, yet they all held same stance. Paralyzing fear was clearly on all of their faces.

"Um, never mind," Steve backed up from them, and walked on to a church, where a purple robe villager resided. 'Yes! I can trade ender pearls from him!'

"Praise the almighty Notch! For he had created us! And can protect all of us from the evil, like the demons and mobs!" The priest constantly called out, despite the lack of villagers in the area.

"Hey there!" Steve called out to the priest villager, and placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. The purple clothed villager turned around. "I was wondering if I can have some ende-

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" the priest villager let out a shrill high pitched scream upon the sight of Steve, and ran as fast as potion of swiftness III, away from him with arms flailing in the air. Then he ran into the wall of the church, and ender pearls flew out of his inventory.

Steve stood there extremely confused from the reaction. _'What's up with this village? Everyone's acting as if they saw an army of silverfish,' _Then he worriedly ran up to the priest who was struggling to stand from the impact and stretched out his hand to the startled villager. "Are you oka-"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" the priest screamed as he abruptly cut off his words, and scrambled a second time to the door, which he forgot to open, causing his head to collide.

Steve shook his head upon the sight of him hurting himself. "Woah! Calm down there! I was only asking for some ender pearls."

"HERE! Take them! I don't care! Just please don't hurt me!" With this the priest threw some ender pearls to Steve, who caught them. Unfortunately for the priest, purple robed villager disappeared leaving behind a flurry of ender particles, and teleported right into the arms of Steve where the ender pearls were at. The next thing the priest saw was a close-up of Steve's face, particularly his eyes.

Steve glared down to the priest in mixed worry and frustration. "I really don't appreciate this joke," Steve began to speak, but was cut off again.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" this time the priest let out an even louder wail, which could be heard hundreds of blocks away. "YOU TELEPORTED TO ME! YOUR EYES ARE SO CLOSE! I HOPE I DIDN'T ANGER YOU! I BEG YOU! DON'T HURT ME PLE-" but then he fell limp and fainted from pure fear.

"You actually….. teleported….. to….. me," Steve felt his voice trailing off since it was no use. Then he laid him down and decided to walk on to the next house. How in the world did this villager acquire such a large amount of ender pearls? Just trying to obtain one would cost a few broken bones and cuts from an enderman in rage mode. _'Actually the question is, why were all the villagers freaking out today?'_

Another villager in a white robe caught Steve's attention next to the village's library carrying a large heavy bookshelf, with his hands still held together in front. He seemed to be struggling trying to move the load, so Steve decided to help him. _'A librarian. Guess I could use some books.' _

Steve grabbed the other side of the bookshelf, and the librarian instantly felt the load lighten. The white robed villager tried to see over the block to know who was helping, but the shelf was too high. "Thank you!" The librarian said gratefully, and they both carried the shelf inside. "No problem," Steve replied. _'I'm just happy that you are currently not screaming.'_

"Let's put it right there!" The librarian pointed to a spot where the other shelves were located at, and moving in sync with each other, they successfully place the bookshelf block in its spot.

The librarian stood up straight wiping the sweat of his head. "Thank you," he said, and then the villager turned to face the one who helped him and stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"You're welcome," Steve replied, and stretched out his hand to the villager's palm, but then the librarian's hand moved backwards. "Huh?" Steve looked up to the librarian who started to display the same face of horror the others before demonstrated. "Oh c'mon not again," Steve huffed in irritation, but the librarian villager couldn't hear his words, because he had already crashed outside through a window.

So Steve walked outside of the library to the next stop. "The village looks very empty today," Steve muttered. Strangely, the usual crowds of villagers weren't seen, making the gravel road empty.

A bright mixed orange and yellow bright fluid had quickly caught his attention. It was encased within a cobblestone house. "A blacksmith!" Steve exclaimed, and he swiftly ran to the front of the place. A child walked out of the shop. "Welcome visitor! Welcome to our blacksmith shop! Where we sell quality items and ingots for a reasonable price of 35 emeralds each!"

"WHAT THE NETHER 35 EMERAL- I mean, hi kid. Great deal on your shop, and is your daddy here?" Steve didn't want to show his deep disapproval for the shop, but this was a child he was talking to_. 'Wait a second.'_

"Aren't you scared or anything?" Steve was shocked that out of all of the things he had witnessed today, a child hadn't shown any signs of being scared.

"No," The child replied. "Why should I be scar-"

"OH MY NOTCH!" A more gruff voice shouted, and an adult villager wearing a black apron rushed outside. "Get away from that man!" the older villager commanded.

"Why should I daddy?" the child innocently asked.

"JUST DO IT!" The black apron villager said with pleading tone.

"Ok!" And the child skipped back into the shop.

The older villager made sure the child was inside, and then he faced Steve.

"Why did you tell your kid to go inside? He was just advertising," Steve sighed. This village was ridiculous.

"N-No! SS-S-STAY A- AWAY! I- A-AM T-THE B-BL-BLACK-S-SM-SMITH OF TH-THIS V-VIL-VILLAGE!" the blacksmith shouted with the most intimidating tone he can muster. "I-I a-am n-n-not a-af-afr-afraid o-of y-you."

"Um, you say you're not afraid, but why is your voice is stuttering like crazy, with fear every time you talk?" Steve asked. Just looking at the blacksmith, the maker of armor, weapons, even up to diamonds, he was extremely terrified. _'Aren't blacksmith's one of the strongest villagers when it comes to combat?'_

"I-I h-have a sw-sword!" And then the blacksmith slid on a full set of diamond armor, and took out a freshly made diamond sword. Then he stood in a fighting pose, retaining the coolest 'ready for battle expression' he can make.

"A challenge, eh? Ok, I guess I'll take it, but I'll go easy," Steve was finally happy that a villager was attempting to show some courage, because this village was going haywire. Then Steve took out an overused, verge on cracking wooden sword.

The blacksmith let out a squeak, as he saw the wooden weapon being pulled out. Then Steve started to approach him, a step at a time. After the first step, the diamond clothed blacksmith dropped his diamond sword in terror, and kept stepping back.

"This is pathetic," Steve decided to simply run up to the blacksmith, and before the diamond covered villager could process it, Steve lightly tapped on his nose with the wooden sword.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" The supposed to be manly villager let out the most high-pitched girly sounded shriek Steve had ever heard, causing the miner to clasp his hands on the side of his head, to cover and protect his ears. Then the blacksmith ran away from in Steve in circles with arms trailing behind him. This intrigued Steve, and decided to chase the blacksmith, lightly swinging the wooden sword

"What in the horses hay is going on out here?" A more raspy feminine voice came from the shop.

"It's Daddy screaming like a girl," the child explained in the best way he can.

"GRANDMA!" The blacksmith screamed. "IT'S HIM! GET AWAY WITH MY KID!"

A face of an old woman peeked out the door and observed the scene before her. It was a full diamond armor screaming blacksmith being chased by an unarmored, wooden sword being.

"Easy, to get rid of vermin, you simply handle them the old styled way." With that, the old woman grabbed a stick lying on the windowsill, slowly 'ran' up to Steve, and landed a weak hit.

"I don't have time for this," Steve muttered, as he put his wooden sword back and walked away from the blacksmith shop.

"And that's," the grandmother yelled in triumph. "Is how you get chase chickens off your front yard!" The next sounds that followed after were undistinguishable yells and blubbering from the horrified and confused Blacksmith.

"She was probably blind," Steve concluded. There was one last stop he could go to, and that will most likely have the bone Steve had sought after. The Butcher.

A few blocks later, Steve spotted a villager wearing a white apron run into a shop. _'There's the butcher.'_ Following after, Steve entered the small shop, and saw the butcher turned away from him, busy chopping up meat from a pig.

'_Eww,'_ Steve couldn't help but grimace at the sight of a pig cruelly getting chopped up and carved. "Um excuse me?"

The villager kept on working, but called out in an irritated voice. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here? If don't have anything useful to say, then get out! Scram!"

"Oh, I'm sorry If I was bothering you," Steve rolled his eyes clearly showing a hint of sarcasm. "I was wondering if you have any leftover bones," Steve continued, now a bit cross with the butcher's show of unfriendliness.

The butcher let out last one heavy chop onto a pig's leg which cleanly sliced off, and it flew to Steve's direction, who moved out of the way. "I've warned the village, that if they dare show any sign of disrespect to me, that they will get it," the butcher's voice became dark and angry.

"I-I asked you if you give out bones in your establishment," Steve felt his voice shake from the sight of a pig's leg twitching right next to him. But the miner refused to show the intimidation he received.

"You have disrespected me, and now you're going to get it from me!" The butcher shouted, a bit short-tempered. For the first time, the white-apron villager turned around to punish the annoying visitor.

Steve felt himself cringe upon the sight of the butcher. There were red stains all over his apron and skin. Some of the deep red spots seemed to saturate past the apron. A splatter of red was on his chin and the butcher wiped it away with a slick motion.

"Hmmm?" the butcher focused on the figure before him, and it became clear.

"EEEEEPPPP!" The Butcher let out a scream and in instinct, he threw the chopping knife to Steve's direction.

"WOAH!" Steve yelled out as he lifted his foot right before the knife had touched it. "Never throw sharp objects at me!" Steve said in irritation, and then he picked up the dropped knife. It had swine blood on it, with a terrible nauseating stench. Steve walked to the Butcher to give back the knife.

The butcher who had been cutting open and chopping up animals for years, seeing spilled blood every single day of his life, killing innocent animals, having a fearful reputation in the village, who had a cold, strong, and cruel demeanor, let out girly shrieks like the blacksmith before and backed up in cowering fear upon seeing 'him' come closer with the knife. The white robe villager felt his foot hit something metal, as he tripped backwards. It was a bucket that had caused his fall, and a red sticky liquid from it spilled all over the butcher.

Steve tried to catch the butcher's hand before he fell, but Steve also tripped on the same bucket. He landed right on top of the pig blood covered butcher. The miner sat up and tasted a copper-like taste on his mouth.

"YUCK!" Steve spat all of the red in this mouth. "It's fresh livestock blood! Gross!" To his dismay, Steve found his front side of his shirt, and upper pants mostly covered with the red substance in various spots of his clothes. Then he looked to the butcher who also had red spots of livestock blood all over.

Not wanting to leave him there, Steve lifted the Butcher and slung him over his shoulder_. 'I hate the smell of this.' _Then he walked out of the deli and walked deeper into the town, carrying the bloodied butcher in his arms.

A few houses after, Steve spotted the rest of the missing villagers all amassed together in the center of the villager, where the water well was. _'It's their daily town meeting. No wonder it was so empty.'_ There were about 30 of them, mostly composed of the farmers. However, there was one lone villager atop the well, wearing a more sophisticated green cloak, and a hat. So Steve hid behind a house and watched the town meeting from there

The villager in the green cloak waved his hands up and down. "Citizens! Calm down! I have dispatched a team of 4 other farmers to find villager number fiv-"

"IT'S BOB!" A voice rang from the crowd.

There was an awkward pause.

"Ok… Bob…. has gone missing, and I have sent out a search party of four to locate him," the leader smoothly explained.

"But I found them sleeping, lying down not doing their duty!" another voice came.

"What?" The green robe villager atop adjusted his hat. "That's strange,so I will have to ask our priest since he was the closest from the area."

"But I found him fainted!" sounded another. "What are you going to do about it chief?"

'_So he is the chief leader of the village, I need to tell him about the butcher and what happened.' _Steve debated whether or not to explain in full detail to them.

The chief leader started to get nervous. "If we were attacked by a mob, where were the iron golems during that time?!"

A young sounding, but excited voice came next, "They were last seen temporarily leaving the village to find other occupations to do in their time. One even learned how to cook! And another went to help out two miners after being trapped in a cave, and another tried to find love and another became rivals with other types of golems made of diamon-"

"OK. I get it. You do not have to list them," the chief interrupted, dreading every time the people talk of what they discover in their free time. "The point is, that this village is being under attacked by something, and we need more information about all of this!"

A young child villager came running up to the scene_. 'That's the same one from the blacksmith shop,_' Steve observed.

"It's not just the farmers or the priest! Daddy was scared too and fainted! The librarian is gone, and the butcher too! I checked!" The child explained in a hyperactive voice.

"The blacksmith was scared? That never happened before, usually he would be one of the most skilled in combat. The librarian, and even the butcher is missing."

"A-Actually, I-I'm r-right here," a familiar voice sounded. A villager in a white robe shakily walked up to the town center, but was noticeably pale and white everywhere. There were a few small cuts on his exposed skin. The crowd gasped upon the sight of him.

'"Oh my Notch! What happened to you?!"The chief asked in worry. The leader hated seeing his people being harmed in any way.

"H-h-h-h-he-," The librarian couldn't even complete the statement and collapsed to the ground after all of his energy from previous screaming and running depleted.

The crowd of villagers began to talk amongst themselves at what could've caused all of the faintings and disappearances, and panic arose from them. Steve didn't want to see anymore panic or chaos, especially after everything he had seen throughout the day.

"I know what had happened to them." A new non-villager voice came from behind a house. All the other villagers turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, we have a visitor," The chief leader noted suspiciously. "Care to come out and reveal yourself, and give us some useful info on what could be happening."

Steve thought about his words carefully. _'After seeing all of their reactions earlier, it may only make issues worse.'_ Steve could hear the ever-growing murmurs and heard footsteps coming his way. _'They know me, Steve. But what useful info can I give? I can't just tell what exactly happened, them screaming their blocky heads off just when I greet them, or if they even just look at me.' _The footsteps were now only a few blocks away. Steve looked down to the knocked-out butcher.

"Fine, but all of you already know me," Steve spoke out, loud and clear for everyone to hear. He took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and walked out from the side of the house. He could hear a few gasps and louder murmurs upon their appearances_. 'Uh, I wish I could clean this horrid livestock blood off of me. I l must look pretty terrible right now. This is embarrassing.'_

"Y-you're a-appearance, um,….," The leader shuddered upon the bloodied appearance. Even more creepier that he was holding a limp bloodied body of the butcher as well. It was the cyan shirt, indigo pants, grey boots, and brown hair that disturbed the leader the most.

Steve was now angry. A recollection of his day in the village flashed in his head. The farmers who couldn't even respond to him (And did better parkour than Steve), the fainting priest, the librarian crashing out the window, the blacksmith who couldn't even fight, and the butcher who ruined his clothes. All of them held something in common. It was the fear that was etched into their faces. Why were all of them so unusually scared? Now it irritated him to no end. He could hear the disapproving whispers of the crowd, and he gritted his teeth.

'_I have reached my breaking point with these Notch da**** villagers.' _So Steve took and deep breathe.

"What in the name of Notch is wrong with this entire village! What are you all people so frightened of?! Everytime I want to trade or just say hi, you all flip out on me (literally) and just scream in fear." He could feel his teeth grit and grip tighten. Finally, Steve opened his eyes to face the chief leader directly.

Then all Nether breaks loose.

At the same exact time Steve had opened his eyes, the entire crowd of villagers let out ear-ripping screams, and ran in random directions. The chief leader jumped off the well screaming and got mixed up within the panicking crowd. Since there was such a large amount, the ground shook and thundered upon all of the pounding feet. Steve's ears started to ring, from the unbearable shrieking and screaming. Villagers were seen running into each other, walls, doors, and even into the crops. Some actually jumped into the water of the crops, while others dove into the crops and dug underground. A majority of them gained the ability to run as fast as an ocelot, front/back/side flipping, jumping 3x farther than a normal human being, and easily climb the walls of their house into the roof, all because of the fear.

Chaos. It was chaos, everywhere. A few individuals ran down the other parts of the village screaming. "Everyone! Wake up! The being is here!" This sent the other parts to go into an uproar, and the villagers started barricading the houses with every possible material they could find, which was unfortunately at that time, dirt. The only villagers who weren't panicking, were the young children, but they were running around to avoid being trampled.

"Why? Just why?" Steve was the only one who calmly stood still while the villagers all ran away from Steve. He dropped the butcher and followed the mass panicking crowd. The crowd all moved together away from Steve. When the group of villagers were backed up to the wall of a house, they simply ran up the wall onto the roof.

"What. The. Nether." Steve was still utterly confused, and he decided to take a stroll to calm his nerves. Each step Steve took, any villagers within a twenty block proximity moved away 5 blocks at a time.

Steve walked up to a house and leaned on the glass pane. Deep breathes came from his mouth as he tried to clear his head_. 'This is the most bizarre day ever.' _Then he turned around to check if there were any remaining villagers within the house.

That's when he saw it. In the window, Steve saw a transparent _'him'_, staring right back with the white eyes.

**So there's chapter two! I don't know if it was funny as one. But that's the first part of the villager's reactions. Now that the village is sent into a massive uproar, can Steve stop it? (Actually make problems worse.) Plus, now Steve finally spots 'him' in the window for the first time. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Reflections

**Hello readers of 'White eyed Steve'. First, I apologize that the update took a bit more longer. The reason why is because I was busy and I had other things to, but I managed to squeeze in this story every ounce of free time I got. Another thing, I would like to thank everyone for the really awesome and encouraging reviews. Seeing them really got my sprits up for the rest of the day and made me keep typing. This chapter is a tad more serious, so it may not contain as much humor as the previous chapters. Happy reading! (Man that's a long AN) **

"AAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Steve pointed screaming, probably more scared than all of the terrified villagers combined he saw today. "IT'S HIM!" With that, he ran as far away he can from the house with the window_. 'No wonder this village is going crazy! Herobrine was inside of that house, staring from the window looking at me!'_ Then Steve slapped himself in the face for even thinking of his actual name. _'No! I mentioned his name! He's gonna go after me!_' In the middle of his sprinting, he took out his glowing diamond sword just in case the being decided to follow and horribly beat him. Steve held his enchanted sword in his right hand close as a shield.

Unfortunately for Steve, the next house he ran to hide in, he sawthose white eyes staring back at him at each window he looked in. He shrieked at the sight of them. "WHAT THE NETHER! WHY IS HE TELEPORTING INTO EACH HOUSE I TRY I HIDE IN?!" Steve wailed in frustration, and he ran to another house.

The next 15 minutes for Steve was spent screaming each time he saw 'him' in the window and turning to the next house with no success.

After many windows later, Steve trudged up to the next house in exhaustion from running everywhere. He stepped up to the window looking down. When he was a block away, Steve summoned the courage to look at the window.

Surely enough, 'He' was there in the window staring right back at him. Steve didn't want to run away this time, and he ignored every body part impulse that screamed at him to run out of there.

Then a stupid idea came in his head. _'I can do this. I'm not scared of you.'_ Steve of course didn't want to say it out loud in 'his' presence. Shakingly, Steve mustered an extraordinary amount of courage to stretch his hand out to the window.

The same exact time the miner reached his hand to the window, the being in the window also reached 'his' hand back out to Steve.

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Steve screamed at seeing the being on the other side reaching out for him. In pure instinct with no rational thinking, the terrified miner raised his enchanted sword and wildly swung it in the window, attempting to eradicate the demon in the window. Shards of the window flew everywhere, but the miner didn't seem to process the pieces grazing his skin. Instead, he kept on swinging it within the broken window frame.

After the window was completely wiped out, the being wasn't seen anymore, and for a moment, Steve let his heroic arrogance briefly take over. He swung even harder, leaving cut marks within the frame. "HAHA! That's what you deserve you white eyed b-" But was cut off when the house window frame suddenly caught into flames.

"EEEEEEEEK! I'M SORRY I TAKE BACK WHAT I HAD SAID!" Steve instantly apologized. _'HE'S SETTING THE FREAKING HOUSE ON FIRE FROM THE INSIDE! I MUST'VE MADE HIM ANGRY!'_ Steve tried to put out the flames with his glowing diamond sword, but for some reason, the fire seemed to grow larger with each swing, as if the sword was covered in gasoline fluid. "WHY. IS. IT. NOT. GOING. OUT?!" His words broke and each word was said with each sword movement. At this rate, Steve couldn't rationally think of the normal ways to put out the embers, due to his ever growing fear of the being that possibly kept on following him and now setting the house on fire.

The miner backed up as the fire grew, and then he finally listened to his body's message, 'run away.' He turned around and ran to the next house, but when he peered into the window, the being was there. Still in instinct, Steve wildly swung his sword everywhere within the window, but then frame suddenly caught fire just as the other house had.

"NOT AGAIN!" Steve ran to the next few houses and did the same exact thing with his sword when he saw the being, with the same exact results. Fire.

Villagers around the area, spotted a cyan shirt figure ramming his sword into each window of the house, which exploded into flames. "HE'S SETTING OUR HOUSES ON FIRE!" The villagers started to run around even more crazily, and other more wise villagers, which were the children and the grandma at the moment grabbed buckets of water, attempting putting it out.

For the first time in half an hour, the villager's words manage to process into Steve's head due to the fear that clouded his head. "Yes! That's right! Your houses are being set on fire," Steve shouted out to them. This only made the villagers panic even more. "AAAAUUUGGGHHHH! HE SAID IT HIMSELF! OUR VILLAGE WILL DIE!"

"Wait, huh? You heard the demon talk?" Steve looked around him and tried to listened for any malicious sounding, dark, or silky voice that could possibly be in the area, but he heard none. A twinge of white pain was felt on his back. The miner let out a loud hiss and turned around to look at his back. His shirt was on fire.

"!" Steve's vocal chords were too used up to even scream anymore. The flames on his back were only a small fraction of the fear and pain the white-eyed menace could do. So he trudged up to a water bank parallel to the crops. The villagers who happened to hide in there tried to commit suicide from drowning from the sight of him coming closer.

"You better not think about it," Steve said to them firmly, pointing, knowing what they were going to do, so they leapt out of the water and ran away. Then the miner closed his eyes, held his breathe, and dumped his upper body into the water. The burning feeling cooled instantly, as the fire sizzled away.

'_Ahhhhhh,'_ Steve relaxed in the water, relaxing his senses.

The most courageous villagers hiding dared to peek their heads out to observe the rampaging demon. "Huh?" They were confused. First, they see the demon holding the bloodied butcher, chasing them, breaking the windows, setting the houses on fire, and now his lower body was sticking out of the crop bank with his legs occasionally moving. The villagers weren't sure what to make of this, so they looked at each other and whispered.

"Pssst!" an authorative voice gained the attention of the whispering villagers. A certain green cloaked villager stood from his hiding place. The village chief leader pointed to a random villager in white. "Hey you!"

"Y-yes chief?" it was another librarian who worked in the village library.

"I want you to go up there and poke that Notch damned demon with a stick or something and see if he still wants to wreak havoc," the chief leader hissed.

Unclear sounds and whimpers came from the terrified librarian. "W-why me?"

"Because I'm the leader because I say so," The leader explained. "That's how it works."

"Why can't you do it yourself? You're the leader," At this point, the librarian didn't care for whatever punishment was coming from opposing the leader, for obvious reasons even a squid could fathom.

"You know why?" The leader snapped. "It's because I don't want this village to end up like the other destroyed villages. Like the one massacred desert village that was swarmed with zombie pigmen sent from the Brine himself? Or the other one close to some forbidden land that is so much under the influence of the monster's fear that they can't light a single torch? I'm not going to have my people and village be scared of that monster. Ha! Glowing white eyes? That's nothing!" The chief leader went on with his boasting and was so absorbed by it, that he didn't notice the librarian and other villages now tiptoeing away from the ranting chief.

Steve was relaxing in the water for about 45 seconds, and finally lifted his head out of the water and gasped for air. "That felt good, now to- huh?" His thought process stopped as the miner stared down to view his reflection in the water. Everything about the reflection looked right except for one horrible thing.

The eyes. The snow, pure white eyes that stared back from the water's surface.

"WHY. DON'T. YOU. STOP. CHASING. ME?!" Once again, Steve grabbed the nearest object next to him to smack the demon away, which in this case, was a carrot. He plucked the carrot off the stem and threw it into the water as hard as he can.

A small splash from the carrot rippled the water and distorted the image, as if the being had gone. A few seconds later, after the water recovered back from its disturbance, the image of the demon became clear again. _'Wait, I have a diamond sword with the smite enchantment. I could stop him!'_

Since Steve couldn't rationally think, he reared back his diamond sword and yelled to the water's surface. "Oh you gonna die now, white-eyed motherfu-." The being on the water's surface had also taken out a diamond sword and reared it back as if trying to stab Steve.

Steve's words were cut off seeing the white eyed copy about to strike him. "AAAIIEE!" He screamed for about the 20th time today backing up. So he turned around, and bolted to the other undisturbed part of the village.

'_If I can't stop the being from burning the houses and most likely killing others, then the next best thing to do is to evacuate the villagers.'_ The miner sprinted down to the more eastern smaller part of the undisturbed village where the houses to live in were at, oblivious to all the chaos happening on the other side with the shops and the village center. "Everyone evacuate! He's here in this village!" He yelled as loudly as he could to alert the others who hadn't run out of the cursed village. When the terrible being visits villages, massacres and tragedy are guaranteed to occur. Worse, is that Steve's house is close by, and there's a high percentage the being may grief it.

The remaining villagers who were disturbed from their task or slumber within their houses poked their head of the doors to see what in the name of Notch could be creating of the screaming and racket. They turned to a blurred figure running down the road. The figure wore a cyan shirt, indigo pants and appeared to be holding something in his hand.

"Isn't that Steve? Wasn't he supposed to be cleaning up the droppings from our livestock?" A farmer villager remembered he had asked Steve to do some tedious chores, but Steve kept saying he was 'busy', and often tried to avoid the villager. So he often visited Steve's house to annoy him until he abided. This morning, he remembered Steve yelling at a bone. "Steve! Can you stop that racket and help us out!"

At the sound of his name, Steve halted to a stop. _'Finally! About time I hear a villager call out my name rather than being terrified.'_ He turned to the villagers he ran past. "No! The white-eyed demon is here to kill you all!" Steve warned and then he ran towards them to help them gather the items out of their homes. He waited for the flurry of gratitude that would be praising him for his thoughtfulness to help carry out their stuff. However the reactions Steve were not what he favored.

"EEEEEEEEEK! THE DEMON IS HERE WITH HIS DIAMOND SWORD! HE'S GOING TO KILL US JUST AS HE SAID!" The farmer along with the others screamed out upon Steve's clear appearance. Then he ran back into the house cowering in fear.

'_Oh it's him. The villager who visits my house as a nuisance.'_ Steve walked to the doorway of the house. "Yes! He's here! That's why you need to get out of here now!" So he stepped into the house to help up the poor farmer villager, but his enchanted sword he was carrying accidently touched the wooden doorway, and the door instantly burst into flames.

Steve hissed in pain as he felt a flame lick his skin, and he instantly pulled away his hand from it being singed further. He gasped as he watched the flames spread on the interiors of the house. "Oh fawk," he cursed again in realization that the house was now being completely consumed by flames. Then he checked his pocket for a bucket of water, in which there was no success.

"NOOOOOOO!" the villager wailed in sadness and fear. "The demon is burning my house! What else do you want from me!?" His mind started to break down, and he backed up as far as he possibly can from the miner.

Steve looked out the doorway in alarm at the villager's mention of the white-eyed demon, but Steve couldn't spot the being, or hear the animalistic calls of his voice. "I don't see him yet, so there's still chance for survival." The fire slowly advanced onto the floor, eating away any vulnerable item in sight. The villager yelped as he felt the ember touch his skin, and he started to slowly crawl backwards to the middle of the room where the fire still hadn't touched.

Steve also walked to the center of the house, the last place where the searing flames would burn. The villager stopped midway right when Steve reached the center.

"What are you waiting for? You need to come here, or else you'll die!" Steve was motioning for the villager to come, but he kept shaking his head no so fast in blurred.

"You will die by this fire if you don't move," Steve's voice started to sound angrier at the villager's show of refusal. "This is your life at stake! What are you waiting for!" The villager still shook his head no in an abnormally fast motion.

"Please stop threatening me! I don't want to come closer!" the villager spewed out and tears started to fall

It became uncomfortably hot and the inside of the house began to wave and shake. A heat wave built up rapidly. The devouring embers came even closer to the villager who refused to move, and his hand started to singe. The villager let out a whimper as he pulled his hand away.

Steve realized his words did sound like a threat since he was frustrated the villager wouldn't abide to his command, he lightened his tone a bit. "See what I mean! If you don't come closer, I'll have to force you to move, or your life will end!"

A few more pain bursts attacked the villager's exposed arms, and he moved inch by inch away, but stopped after coming to a 5 block proximity to Steve.

"What are you waiting for!? Do you want to die?!" Steve huffed in exasperation.

The villager moved his head to the fire, and then to Steve who kept on commanding him to come closer. His head moved back a forth a few times in question, as if he was debating whether or not he wanted to die by searing flames, or come closer to Steve. "Hmmm, it must be better to die in flames rather than to be horribly tortured by the white-eyed being." The villager said casually.

"What. The. Nether." Steve's word came out rough and separated in irritation. The room was now reaching an unbearably high temperature, and Steve dug into his pocket for possibly anything that could be of help. Then his hand touched something round and cool. 'A bottle of water!' Steve thought, but it wasn't enough to put out the flames in the room. Because of the unbearable heat, he took it out, unplugged the cap and brought it to his mouth.

"ICK!" An extremely bitter taste filled his mouth, and he spit out the bottle's contents. He held out the bottle and observed it. The bottle still held its normal blue, but it looked much thicker as if was diluted with something. 'The witch dropped this when I slayed her, and along with the skeleton…' The horrid flashback of the tormenting skeleton came back up, who was alongside a witch who purposely threw only slowness potions to make the skeleton's aim to the nether regions easier. _'It's an… awkward potion!'_

Steve dug more into his pocket, and felt something slimy and sticky. His face grimaced from the sensation. He took it out. 'Yuck, it was the slime I slayed the other day.' Then he searched more, but only his tools, emeralds, food, a stack of dirt, rotten flesh, string, and his prized deadbush was left.

Steve looked up and saw that the fire was even closer, and that the villager who couldn't submit to the pain of the flames, and was now 2 blocks away from Steve, but still maintaining as much distance as possible.

'_Darn it! I only have my tools, slime, an awkward potio-, wait_._ Slime and awkward potion. Those are the ingredients for the fire resistance potion!' _He crammed the slime into the thick potion and shook it, but it still didn't have its fiery red color. 'What am I missing?' Steve thought.

Blaze powder. He needed blaze powder, but he didn't have any at the moment. 'Man, I wish I had that burning powdery substa- Ow!' A tendril of fire touched his arm, and an idea came to Steve's head. 'That's it! The fire can burn the ingredients into the potion. It can be the substitute!'

Steve grasped the potion even tighter, and he reached out as far as he can, burying the potion in flames, but not letting his hand touch it. Series of white sharp pain occasionally came, but Steve still kept holding the potion. The glass warmed up to an uncomfortably hot temperature, but the content inside the potion slowly, but surely changed color. The villager finally gained the guts and was now on the block next to Steve as the fire became bigger. 'Almost there,' The heat was now unbearable.

The potion started to glow a light purple. "Yes!" Steve shouted in happiness. It was now a deep red color, and dimly glowed. So he chugged down a portion of the potion, which held a slimy and bitter taste. As the substance went down his throat, the contents spread within in his body, and the temperature instantly seemed to cool down to normal. Then he spilled a bit on his clothes to prevent them from burning off.

The villager finally backed up to Steve, and flinched right when he collided into him. He slowly turned and looked Steve in the eye, and the villagers pupils shrank.

"Sorry, but I have to do this," With that, Steve held the villager close to prevent struggling, and crammed the top of the potion into the villagers mouth. "MMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" The villager let out a muffled screamed, and thrashed as the last of the potions contents entered into his mouth. An ashy smell and red gas emanated from them.

Steve let go of the villager, and the terrified farmer obliviously ran into the flames as far away from Steve he can, screaming at the same time. "H-HE ALMOST CHOKED ME! HE GAVE ME SOME POISONOUS SUBSTANCE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Then he looked around him. "AAUUGGGGHHH! I'M BUR-"But lost his scream as he felt two strong hands wrapped around his body and pick him up.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME THIS TIME!" the villager was still thrashing, but Steve simply slugged him over his shoulder, and casually walked through the flames. By this time, the wooden wall had finally submitted into the flame's damage, and an entire side collapsed within itself, leaving the side exposed to the outside.

A large group of villagers were amassed in front of the building, and just witnessed the falling wall from the fire. The house had been seriously damaged beyond repair from the embers, and the it was covered with the swirling orange, and yellow.

A shadow of a figure carrying a sword and the body villager was seen in the inferno, slowly approaching the opening. The villagers outside murmured and whispered to each other in concern.

Steve finally walked outside of the burning house. He let out a smile. 'I must look like one of those cool superheroes epically walking out of a fire after saving a victi-"

The villager suddenly smacked his face in his thrashing, interrupting Steve's daydream. "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! YOU ALMOST KILLLED ME! YOU DEMO-"

"You listen here!" Steve changed stance, and held him on both shoulders lightly shaking him. His voice held a more dangerous tone, and quietly hissed, "I just saved your irrating *** back there in the fire. Even though you like to irritate me by soliciting and annoying me at my house! And I also told you to stay away from the fire and didn't want to. I could've taken that potion all for myself, but I actually gave you some, and brought you out of there! Yet you kept on resisting my help! What is wrong with you!?"

The villagers outside gasped in horror seeing the white-eyed figure on fire, but not even acknowledging it, carrying a diamond sword, and seeing him threaten one of their fellow villagers. "I-It's truly him. H-he's on fire, but he doesn't even feel it."

The farmer villager in Steve's grip couldn't process his words due to all of the rushing adrenaline in his body, and his mind still twisted with fear. Then the farmer started hyperventilating. "Did I make you mad? NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Steve felt his eye twitch due to this ever growing annoyance.

Then he snapped.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID?! WHY DON'T I JUST THROW YOU BACK INTO THAT BURNING PIT OF FIRE WITHIN YOUR HOUSE IF YOU HATE BEING SO CLOSE TO ME?! IN FACT I COULD JUST CRUSH YOU IN MY GRIP RIGHT NOW SINCE YOU'RE BEING SO SUICIDAL….. RIGHT… now…. oops," Steve's voice began to grow quiet with each word he said when he realized that the all of the villagers outside had just heard the malicious words that came out of his mouth.

Steve turned red in embarrassment and nervousness. _'Oops, I really didn't mean that.'_

**Yeah, it's a bit more serious, and Steve accidently said the wrong thing. Sounds a lot like what Briny would say. What Steve saw in the reflections of the windows and water, it's sad he hadn't figured it out yet. Now that the village is on fire, and Steve said those words, things are about to get much more crazier. Also did you get the references from the chief's mention of other villages? Thanks much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Nightime

**Hi readers! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this story for a few weeks. Reason being, is because in spring break, when I had tons of free time to do things like this story, I was able to type this. Now that spring break is over, there's this thing called school that sucks away my time alongside other obligations. (And the fact I got punished from the computer, lost my SD card with this story, etc.) Hopefully, when summer break comes, the updates will be quicker.**

**Anyways enough of my life and onto the story. Thanks for all the wonderful and positive reviews. I love reading them and it really brightens my day. Here's chapter 4! A bit longer than the usual to partly make up for the lost time. Sorry, this chapter is not filled with as much funny moments as the last few. Here's the awaited chapter 4!**

…

A few audible gasps came from the crowd and all of the pairs of eyes landed onto Steve. Most of the villager's expressions were in horror or shock. However, some of the smaller kids observed the scene in curiosity and awe. The only one who wasn't worried or rather oblivious was the Grandma who walked around, waving her stick around.

"Um," Steve began, now sweating in nervousness. _'Oh man. What did I get myself into?' _The deathly silence between Steve and the shocked villagers made him feel too uncomfortable now.

A few seconds later, the farmer villager in Steve's grasp finally processed his words. In reflex, he kicked Steve in one of the worst places possible, his groin.

A sharp but agonizing pain, worse than fire from hundreds of blazes struck his nether regions. "AUGH!" With a short yelp, Steve dropped the farmer and doubled over, unnoticeably clutching it in pain. _'That b*stard.'_ He repeated over and over in his head cursing the villager. After the pain dulled a bit, the miner moved his head to the farmer on the floor, glowering at him.

"Wait! NONONONO! IMMA SORRY I DID THAT! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!" The villager scrambled backwards all fours and bumped into the crowd.

The crowd backed up as the miner's glare shifted towards their direction_. 'That guy is going to pay me real bad for this.' _He gritted his teeth, unconsciously squeezing his grip on his diamond sword, and approached the farmer. With only one step, the crowd rapidly dispersed into a more chaotic state.

Their abilities of jumping seem to double as they all ran away from Steve, over the houses. Some even ran through the wood walls of the houses and crashed out the other side. The ground quaked harder from all the running villagers. Others crashed into each other and fell down. Since some of them didn't know how to unstick their hands from being together, that voided their ability to stand up.

"Help! I fell down and I can't get up!" One said. Steve approached the villager with his hand out, offering to help.

"Uh-oh." The villagers on the ground started to roll away in the same position. They rolled into a wall of a house, causing all of them to clump together into a line.

"Nooooooo," They all sounded still rolling next to each other. It was like watching a villager version of slowly rotating sked kabobs over an open fire.

"Um, never mind," Steve walked away from the strange scene.

"Citizens! Calm down!" A familiar voice of the village chief leader was heard through all the chaos. "You're all going to destroy the houses with your fleeing!" The green robed villager ran to the center of the mass panic waving his arms trying to catch everyone's attention.

"But sir! They're done for! The demon has already set them ablaze!" A random voice responded. Another house suddenly collapsed due to the fire and the holes created by villagers crashing into the walls.

"Just keep calm and don't be afraid of Herobrine," The chief instantly clasped his hands over his mouth upon saying his name. "AUGH! JUST KEEP CALM!" Rumor has it just saying or thinking his name will summon the cursed fiend next to the person. He looked around in every direction.

"!" The green robed villager turned a pale shade of white from fear. "The white eyed demon is standing right in front m-m," but it only came out as a subtle whisper.

Steve, who was in front of the leader scratched his head in confusion. "Um, I know that he's here somewhere since I saw him in the windows of all your houses setting them on fire, and you might've made things worse by calling his name, but you're the chief right? What's your name?"

The chief only let out a few whimpers as the being in front of him started to speak.

The Blacksmith's child walked up to Steve. "His name is Mor-."

The leader snapped out his trance and cut off the child's words. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME! I AM NOT HIM. I HATE BEING COMPARED OR ASSOCIATED WITH THAT COWARD!"

"Hey! Don't yell at the poor child!" Steve said angrily to the chief. The child was the only sane helpful person in the village and he disliked seeing innocent children being yelled at.

"AAAEEEIIIIII! No I did not mean to make you angry!" The chief started to shake from the angry tone of his voice, those white eyes glaring at him,

"I was only asking if you could tell me your name, and maybe we could work out this problem within your village together," the miner explained.

"Uh," The chief's fear almost transformed into shock. The legendary white-eyed monster was talking, communicating with him, instead of decapitating him, slicing, him, or Notch knows what. He managed to choke out his next words. "Y-you're not going to kill me?"

"Kill you?!" Steve yelled out in exasperation. "Why would you assume something as stupid as that? All of your villagers are scared of something, and now you think I'll kill you?"

"S-so y-you're not going to kill us?" the chief managed to force out his voice.

"As, I've been trying to say for hundreds of times, No," Steve flatly replied.

The green chief leader contemplated upon the demon's words. A dreaded thought then came into his head. "Wait, y-you're going to slowly torture us instead of handing out death?" He sputtered and got onto his knees. "NO PLEASE! I've suffered enough pain! Spare me!"

"Where you coming up with these ideas that I came to kill?" Steve swayed his head back and forth.

_Dong_

A sound of a giant bell resonated throughout the village. Each village quieted down and looked up towards the sky. The ringing sounded a few more times until it fully stopped. _'Must be a church bell.'_

Steve looked around and noticed the villagers hurriedly fleeing into their houses, despite it still being somewhat on fire. They still ran into each other but managed to roll or scramble into the doors of their burning houses. Then they started to pat down the fire with cobblestone bricks from the ground, and patching up the holes with dirt, as their common sense seemed to come back.

"Why does it look so dim?" The miner observed. He noticed the torches lined up the village began to stand out more than normal, and the soft warm glow outline was more visible. The sound of slamming doors and turning locks came to a halt a few seconds after.

Silence

It was too silent now. _'I don't hear anymore doors.'_ Steve paced down the empty gravel road, and there was no sign of life outside the buildings_. 'Wait a minute.' _A new realization popped into his head.

'_This means only one thing.'_

He looked up the where the sun was usually at. It was now less than hallway than the horizon.

Night

"AAAUUUGGHHHH!" Steve ran to the nearest door closest to him, and started to quickly pound it again and again. "LEMME IN! PLEASE!"

Night time was his most unfavorite dreaded time of day, when the relentless mobs would spawn and attack the miner. He almost got slaughtered by the undead mobs, like the zombies who mercilessly tried to bite and gnaw at him, with their putrid breath and appearance. Worse, the skeleton who tried to aim at his nether regions could just spawn at his location, and possibly succeed this time.

The miner peeked through the open pane of the wooden door and saw the blacksmith family from earlier. There was the mother, who shielded her child, along with the grandma. The father however was whining and shaking his head 'no' so fast that it turned into an unrecognizable blur. After a few knocks, the child glanced to the door.

"Papa? Someone is knocking on the door. Can I answer it for you?"

"NETHER NO!" The Dad screamed in his trademark girl voice. The Mother clutched the child in her arms even tighter.

"Why? It's night time, and there's someone outside. A zombie may gobble him up!" The child explained in confusion. All his life he had been told to help others but now his parents are doing the opposite.

"It's because," The father frantically tried to come up with an explanation. "The zombies will come in,"

"Huh? But you would always beat up the zombies with your weapons. You even wear that cool diamond armor you make. That's what you do every night, going outside and protecting the village with the golems! Like a hero! Why are you even inside right now?" The child tilted his head, wondering why his Papa looked so drenched with terror.

"Um," The dad tried to provide a reason besides explaining that there was a pyscho white-eyed demon knocking on his door. He didn't want to plague the child's mind of the demon's existence and kept his son as oblivious as possible. "Well, um."

"You better let me in! It's night time! Come on!" A frustrated voice came from the door and the pounding increased.

"Daddy! I know that voice! It's the nice man you tried to fight earlier! The one who Grandma chased away! He needs to come inside." The child struggled out of the mother's arms.

"Yes! About time there was someone sane in this village! Thank you!" Steve jumped up in happiness. The sky was now fully black overhead.

"No sweetie! Please! You must understand!" The Mother started to plead.

A loud thud that stood out from the continuous pounding heavily sounded from the door, causing the family to put their full attention to it.

An angry Steve had just kicked the door, which left a small crack on it. "You know how rude and cruel it is to leave me out in danger like this?"

"Huuuuuugggghhh," a familiar groan was heard and Steve's heart pounded a few beats faster.

"LEMME IN! NOW! Or I'll force myself in!" Steve yelled, but panic seeped into his voice.

Hearing the change of tone in Steve's voice, the child escaped the tight grip of the Mother and ran to the door. "Don't worry mister! I'll let you in since my parents are being meanies!"

"Thank you!" Steve impatiently wiggled the doorknob. The groaning slowly became louder, along with the sound of steps in cobblestone.

_Thud_

"What!?" Steve gazed through the door. To his dismay, the father had pounced onto the child before his hand reached the lock.

"How dare you disobey us!" the blacksmith hissed to the child, who seemed to gasp for air as the crushing weight of the Father. Then he raised his palm, and slammed it into the child's face, causing his head to turn from the sheer force.

The miner gasped, and a new emotion started to boil up again. "Y-You just slapped your own child, and refuse to let me in. How dare you treat your child like that," he said with a dark expression. His fist starting to ball up tight. Paying no attention to the horrified sounds from within the house, (Mostly from the Father), he reared back his blocky fist.

_Bam_

Splinters of wood flew as the miner punched the door in rage. His hand penetrated through the wood, and left a small hole, causing the Father's scream to wake up the nearby houses.

Steve winced as he pulled his hand back. It was if tiny spikes had pierced it. Sure enough, there were tiny wood splinters half embedded in his hand. "Gah!" The recoil pain from the force of the punch pulsated in his knuckles.

A tap was felt on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Steve flinched from the touch. _'Why would a villager want to tap me, after all of their reactions from today?'_ Something was not right, and he spun his head around.

A nauseating smell filled his nose, and a heaving sensation caused him to cover his mouth. A muffled scream however still sounded from behind his cuffed hand.

It was a zombie. It's moldy, rotting green flesh looked even more disgusting from the glow of the torch light, and its brown teeth occasionally moved up and down. The mob's arms were held out in front of it.

Steve made a sound similar to the blacksmith father, and woke up even more villagers.

Without rationally thinking, he rammed himself headfirst into the door. He felt the hole from his punch give way. The wooden interior of a room opened up to his vision, along with a father who had a pale shade of blue due to the lack of oxygen from screaming, a protective mother, a wheezing child, and a certain Grandma.

"Yes! I'm inside now!" Steve sighed in relief.

"Um, mister," The child pointed, "You look funny."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as he studied himself. "WHAT THE NETHER!? MY BODY IS GONE!" All he saw was the wood planks of the floor, rather than his cyan shirt, pants, or boots.

"No mister," The child began straight forwardly," Your head just stuck through the hole you made."

"Oh." Steve wanted to face palm himself, but since his arms were outside, it was not possible. _'I must look very stupid right now.'_

"OH MY NOTCH!" The mother screamed. "His head is on our door!"

It's not quite an everyday sight for the villagers to see Herobrine's head on their house' door.

The Grandma decided to take charge. "It's must be that chicken again, let me see if I can chase it away again," she rasped as she stood up.

"Not you again," Steve sighed. "I'm not a chicken."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The father screamed at her, but she paid no mind as she walked to her prized stick. "Hm?" she noticed a blue gleam next to it. "Hello, what is this?" She picked up her stick, revealing a newly made diamond sword.

"It's my diamond sword! Put that down this instant!" The father commanded.

However, the grandma just kept staring at the blade, then to the stick. "Which one, my battering stick or this piece of junk?"

"It's. Not. Junk," The Father whined. "It almost costed my life just to stea- I mean acquire the resources for the blade."

Upon his words, Steve pondered on it. A horrifying realization popped within his head._ 'WHAT? IS THAT WHY MY DIAMONDS HAD GONE MISSING A FEW DAYS AGO?' HE'S THE MAN I TRIED TO CHASE DOWN?! _

But when the Grandma picked up the blade, Steve felt his heart race.He gave out a nervous chuckle. "How about you use the stick? It will make life easier for all of us ok?"

The Blacksmith, who also didn't want his precious creations to be tampered by anyone, also tried to persuade the Grandma. "That blade of diamond is quite heavy, even for me, and a woman of your age and deteriorating joints cannot possibly wield something that weigh-" His voice turned into a squeak as the grandma tossed it, spinning in the air above her.

"I like this!" The grandma said in delight as she caught it perfectly by the hilt. Then she adjusted her hold, and expertly swung it in the air.

By this time, the Blacksmith Father was speechless in envy and shock. First reason, was because the fragile old woman could easily handle the weighted diamond weapon. (Unlike the Father) And as for the second reason, she had done the feat of catching a heavy diamond sword midair, (Something the Blacksmith had practiced for years and only got scars from it.)

Steve was also surprised with a tint of envy. "How in the Nether?"

After a few more swings, the grandma adjusted her back and walked in Steve's direction.

"Wait, what are you doing?" the head sticking from the door (AKA Steve) asked as she approached.

The Grandma couldn't hear his words and kept walking. "Blacksmith, we are having roasted chicken for dinner!" She said triumphantly as she clenched the sword.

"Roasted chicken?" Steve pieced together the meaning of her only explanation he could think of made his eyes bulge wide in fear. "Wait, you don't mean that you're going t-, NO! NONONO!" He screamed, and tried to pull his head out, but it wouldn't budge. "AAUGGHH! GET ME OUT! I'M STUCK!"

After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts to pull himself out of the hole, the Grandma finally arrived to her destination, which was the block in front of the door. "Dinnertime!" She rasped to the head on the door, raising the sword.

At this point for Steve, he'd much rather have his head cleanly sliced by an actual guillotine. Being beheaded by a grandma with defective hearing and possibly sight would not be a pretty sight. He screamed even louder and tried with all his effort to get himself unstuck.

"NO!" He tried one last plea, gazing up at the woman with an extremely frightened expression. "NO! NONONONONONO!"

The sword plunged down onto the door, as if it was a stabbing knife.

"EEEK!" Steve let out another shrill scream as the knife landed less than a centimeter to his face. He had moved his head in reflex from its original spot, which was where the knife had landed. A brown strand of hair gently fluttered down, from the sword.

The Grandma effortlessly unstuck the diamond blade from the door. "Darn chickens. They sure do move," She grumbled. Without warning, she again brought down the blade onto Steve's head.

"EEEP!" The miner screamed again as he moved his head from the swords path. It barely hit him by a hair.

The next minute was spent with the Grandma trying to slice the miner's evading head, who let out short screams with each stab.

All of a sudden, Steve felt something grab him from behind. It felt fleshy. There was only one mob outside that would do that. "No! A zombie," he screeched._ 'Two hands.'_ He felt them tugged at him. "Noooo!"

The family stared in bewilderment as the head sticking out of the door moved back into the hole of the door. "Daddy? That man is going to get eaten by a zombie!" He began to cry. "Why didn't you save him?" The Father didn't answer, or couldn't due his shock and fear blocking his vocal chords

_Outside_

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Steve wailed in a low voice, pointing towards the zombie. "You! Better not eat me!" Then he screamed again.

The zombie who was 2 blocks away from Steve just simply stood there with its raised arms, watching the being point and scream at him. Then it tilted its head to the right.

Steve instantly bolted back to the door and bent down to the hole. 'Maybe I can make it bigger.' He moved his hands to the holes edges to rip it more open.

_Shank_

A diamond blade shot out of the upper part of the door, an inch in front of Steve's eyes. He squeaked and stumbled back from the door._ 'Well, that won't work.' _The Grandma's face appeared within the hole of the door.

"Imma get that bird!" she roared, similar to a battle cry. Steve scrambled back from the crazed woman with a wide-eyed expression.

"An insane Grandma, a family who refuses to open a door, and a zombie," Steve tensed up, as he felt a fleshy hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw that the horde of zombies that were supposed to be attacking the other houses were all standing behind him.

The next period of shrieking woke up the entire village.

After about a minute of screaming, Steve took a breather to rest his voice. "Huh?" He regained his composure and observed the zombies.

Instead of swiping, or attempting to bite at the poor miner, the zombies just watched. One pointed to the door again. It tilted its head to the other side, as if trying to convey a message.

"Uh, you're not going to eat me?" Steve asked nervously.

The zombie moved its hands in front of itself, also nodding it head side to side in disapproval, as if trying to say, "Oh no no!" The others did different gestures but meaning the same thing. Then it pointed to the door again.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and double checked if he was seeing things. '_This is just a joke. I'm going to pretend this never happened.'_ This strange occurrence Steve just witnessed felt familiar. 'The creeper from earlier! Yeah! It didn't blow up! Now a zombie?' He took a deep breathe.

"I just want to go in a house but these Notch dam*ed villagers won't let me!" he huffed to himself.

After those words processed through the zombies ears, one walked up to the door and started to hack at it. After 3 hits, the door crashed down.

"Wait!" Steve's mind began to process better after seeing the house become vulnerable to the vicious mobs. _'I must protect that family.'_ For the first time that night, he did a sensible thing that most players would have already done. Steve finally placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, and ran to the zombie, readying an attack. The house was now in danger of being slaughtered by the zombies and it would be all his fault.

Steve stopped running. He was confused. The zombie stepped to the side of the block in front of the doorframe, and gave a bow. Its arm gave a gesture, meaning. "Come on in," like a butler to his master.

"Well, um, ok, I guess," Steve mumbled in shock, as he slowly stepped into the door, keeping his eyes on the zombie.

Now he was fully inside of the house, but it didn't matter now. The door was knocked down, and the whole zombie horde was outside.

The child skipped up to Steve. "Hi mister! I'm sorry that she tried to kill you. But it's normal. Welcome to our house!"

'_How can the child talk of death so casually?'_ The miner looked around the room, and thankfully, the Grandma was asleep. He noticed one less person was gone.

"Where's your father?" Steve asked the child in concern.

"Oh," The child pointed behind him. "He went that way." Then he stepped to the side, revealing a perfect villager sized hole in the wooden wall.

"Get away from him!" A younger sounding feminine voice sounded. The miner moved his attention, to the other villager in the room, which was the Mom.

"Hold on," Steve checked over the Mother's look. Now that he was more calm, he realized how off the 'women' in the village looked. She looked like any other normal villager, with the oversized bald head, and the gigantic nose. He was expecting a young beautiful woman. "Aren't you a guy?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She held a defensive stance, as if ready to knock him down. "If my child is in danger, I will hold no fear against you! Unlike my husband."

"Can't you villagers just recognize me? Steve!? Remember the awesome miner that lives nearby? The one who cleans up your livestock's droppings, working hard to help you guys out?" He asked, desperately trying to have the Mother at least come back to her senses. "You people act as if I'm a-

"MONSTER!" She completed his sentence with her own choice of wording. "YOU MONSTER!" Then she swiftly grabbed her child and ran out the hole where the Blacksmith crashed out of.

"Monster?" the miner whispered to himself in disbelief. His hand fell from the hilt of his weapon.

Steve was hurt.

His head lowered as he stared at himself. Sure, there was some pork blood from the accident in parts of his clothes, but that was an accident, no reason to call him monster. She even had the audacity to call him that name. Twice.

"I know I'm not a villager, but they didn't have to call me a m-mon.." He couldn't bring himself to finish that dreaded word. Steve turned back towards the door. _'After all I had done for the village, this is what I get?'_

He noticed that one of the green undead mobs was about to feast on the Grandma. '_Even though she tried to viciously slay me earlier, I can't leave her to die.'_

"NO!" He shouted with a firm tone. _'As if that would do anything.'_

The zombie abruptly stopped what it was about to do. Then it stood up and nodded up and down, as if giving off a meek 'okay'.

"WHAT?!" Steve couldn't believe it_. 'The zombie obeyed me?' _Now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe anything that happened today. His footsteps began to head to the direction of the door.

Steve ran.

He sprinted out of the doorway, down the road, past the village center, past all the shops, and to the exit. While running, he gripped his head with both his hands. "This is a dream! This is. A. Dream!" He repeated to himself over and over again, shaking his head.

Steve jumped up the hills and jogged down the grassland. "Yes! I'm finally out of that demented villa-"

_Crash_

The miner had just crashed into something again, and landed on his bottom. "I really need to stop crashing into things," He muttered to himself as he stood.

Steve froze. _Deja vu_

He had just ran into a creeper. It looked like the one from earlier.

"Wha-" He turned around and saw the same horde of zombies from the village. Then he spun around for a full 360 degree view around him.

Every single mob, Steve had encounter in the overworld, was seen in a gigantic circle.

And unfortunately for Steve, he was in the dead middle.

…

**YAY! 4TH CHAPTER DONE! I do again apologize for the long wait, and if it was poorly written, not satisfying your expectations. I kind of rushed it, (Not including the other few weeks). This concludes the villager parts.. for now. Now it's onto the mobs!**

**Another thing. I've put some references in here, and can some of you guess the name the child was about to say? [The Blacksmith's child walked up to Steve. "His name is Mor-."]**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you can!**


End file.
